Motivo
by x.Yuu.x
Summary: Inspirada na conversa entre Rússia e China após a traição do Japão. POV, leve insinuação yaoi.


- China não incomodar?  
- Não se preocupe, há muitos quartos vagos na minha casa agora... – Comentei, com um sorriso infeliz. O asiático pôs a mão sobre o meu ombro.  
- Rússia também se sentir solitário?  
- Eu estou acostumado. – Abri um sorriso desolado. Ou pelo menos, o que imaginava que fosse um. Ainda era cedo para deixar essa bela nação descobrir que eu conhecia muitos sentimentos... Apenas pelo nome. – Fique o tempo que precisar para se recuperar. Um dia, provavelmente, você e o Japão voltarão a se entender.  
- Obrigado, mas... Não acho que isso seja possível.  
- Será. Tenho certeza disso. – Principalmente, porque quando esse dia chegar, todos se tornariam UM comigo. E, claro... Se novas traições ocorressem, me certificaria que ele não tivesse uma mão para empunhar a espada. Assim como havia separado Lituânia e Polônia. Lembrar do jovem de cabelos castanhos me enervou um pouco. Aproveitar-se da minha ausência para fugir não havia sido muito educado...  
- Algum problema?  
Volto-me para o menor, sorrindo novamente.  
- Nenhum. Sinta-se à vontade, China. – Abro a porta. Aquele havia sido um momento perigoso. Não poderia cometer erro semelhante ou... Talvez nossos dias de convivência fossem tragicamente interrompidos... E eu fito aquelas íris me observando, interrogativas. – Só estou feliz por você estar aqui... Raramente recebo visitas.  
- Rússia...  
Sua compaixão é quase palpável... E aquela pele tão delicada... Tão frágil, apesar de seus 4000 anos... Minha mão escorrega, quase não consigo contê-la. Melhor, não quero.  
- Ai! – Ele se encolhe e a surpresa em sua face é minha melhor recompensa. Não era a dor pela dor que eu almejava. Mas aquele pequeno momento de descrença... Rápido demais para ser disfarçado com qualquer outra emoção...  
- O que está fazendo, Rússia?!  
- Desculpe, China... Ainda dói bastante? Eu... Só achei que precisava de ajuda para caminhar...  
- Claro que doer, aru! E Eu não ser tão velho para precisar de ajuda!  
- Eu... Eu só estava preocupado com o seu ferimento...  
- Tudo bem, Rússia...- Agora havia um leve arrependimento na sua voz. Isso me satisfez, embora eu não tivesse retirado a minha mão e tocasse o machucado levemente sobre a roupa. Tudo que poderia fazer era imaginá-lo. Aquele vermelho vivo manchando a sua pele macia, viscoso e quente, escorrendo entre meus dedos...  
- Vamos entrar? Está frio... Não que eu não estivesse acostumado com isso. – Riu, balançando os cabelos negros e parou após alguns instantes. Claro, rir também o havia sofrer agora.  
Então... Será que o riso abriria seus pontos...?  
Isso também me fez imaginar se os soluços não obteriam o mesmo resultado.  
Tanto as gargalhadas quanto o choro eram sons completamente sem significado. Exceto pelo fato de que o segundo me atraía... O suficiente para puxar uma cadeira para o asiático sentar.  
- Melhor você se sentar aqui, China... Essa cadeira não tem encosto, não te fará tão mal...  
- Obrigado, Rússia... – Vejo-o acomodar-se da melhor forma que consegue.  
Só que ele não precisa saber que assim, eu teria acesso total às suas costas.  
- Pronto, beba. – Coloquei um copo de vodka na sua frente e sentei-me ao lado.  
- Mas, Rússia... Eu não...  
- Não, China. Você precisa. – Sabia que ele iria resistir. Mais um motivo para mostrar meu sorriso mais desolado. – Você é meu convidado... Ou... Será que eu não sirvo nem para isso...?  
- Eu não disse isso, aru! Rússia é... – O menor começou a protestar e eu o interrompo mais uma vez, levantando a mão.  
- Tudo bem, China. Eu não me importo.  
- Rússia parar de drama! Eu nunca disse que não confiava em você! – Para confirmar suas palavras, verteu a dose de uma única vez, mas segurou a tosse, como se quisesse provar que agüentaria. Isso me fez pensar em como eu o considerava belo...E no quanto o desejava...  
- Desculpe, China... Então, não vai me contar o que aconteceu?  
- Eu... Guerra mudar o Japão, aru! Eu não gostar... Japão não era assim... – Seus adoráveis olhos dourados se tornaram carmins pelas lágrimas não vertidas. Realmente... Adorável.  
- Não pode perguntar no que ele estava pensando?  
- Nós quase não temos mais contato...  
Pensei naquela afirmação. De fato, eles haviam cortado ligações. Ah Japão... Como você foi conveniente... Aquela aliança asiática me irritava por jamais encontrar uma brecha. Agora, graças ao seu ato tolo, eu não tinha apenas como entrar, mas um motivo.  
- Vocês são inimigos agora, mas depois que a guerra terminar, voltarão a conversar... – Coloquei a mão sobre seu ombro e, com a outra, enchi novamente seu copo.  
Iriam sim... E todos se tornariam UM comigo mais cedo ou mais tarde...  
- Rússia...  
- Não se preocupe comigo, eu sou seu aliado, lembra? – Segurei sua mão pálida e me curvei como se fosse beijá-la. No lugar, separei seu dedo anelar e o mordi, deixando uma leve marca.  
- O que está fazendo, Rússia?!  
Ri, como uma criança levada.  
- Me certificando que você não iria dormir e me deixar sozinho.  
- Não teve graça, aru! – Olhou-me ofendido, todavia, essa emoção não durou muito. Nem poderia. O que era uma brincadeira, perto do que seu irmão mais novo havia feito?  
E eu era seu parceiro. Era seu aliado na guerra estúpida do América, porque era muito mais fácil me aproximar de você. Nós somos comunistas, moramos perto... Depois, ensinaríamos uma lição inesquecível àqueles ocidentais insolentes...  
- Ah... Rússia, nunca trair China... – Murmurou, sonolento. – Acho que é hora de voltar, aru...  
Ergui a mão. Era quase impossível não querer tocar aquela pele corada agora.  
Ainda era cedo...  
- Eu não aconselharia, China... – Vi as sobrancelhas escuras dobrarem em desaprovação. É, eu conhecia seu orgulho. Fingi entregar os pontos, humildemente. – Mas, você sabe se cuidar. Vamos, eu te levarei até a porta...  
Suas feições desanuviaram e pude ver que havia conquistado parte de sua confiança. Minha melhor recompensa essa noite.  
- Obrigado, aru! – Com seu modo entusiasmado de sempre, acenou para mim até sua silhueta se perder na noite.  
- Eu não menti, China. Não é que um dia vá te trair... Você se unirá a mim, voluntariamente.  
Hoje, te vi partir como uma bela borboleta escarlate, livre e independente.  
Enquanto espero seu retorno, vou tecendo a minha teia, tranquilamente. Te prenderei com fios invisíveis, tão bem que chegará ao ponto que você não saberá dizer onde eu estou, pois serei uma parte sua.  
Tão inerente a ti quanto seus belos cabelos negros. Tão próximo como seus irmãos jamais serão. E tão íntimo que pareceremos iguais... Do mesmo modo que a neve que cobre os nossos territórios. Sabe o porquê, China?  
Lembrei-me daquela pequena marca que logo desapareceria, mas que havia cumprido seu intento. Falei em voz alta, saboreando cada palavra.

- Você é meu. Só não se deu conta disso.

Ainda não. E, se depender da minha vontade, será tarde demais quando puder perceber... 

---  
Observações: Tomei a liberdade de alterar alguns diálogos do mangá para escrever a fanfic.  
O China foi inspirado na minha beta, porque sou fã do modo como ela encarna o chara. 


End file.
